


Myślodsiewnica

by Ficelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficelle/pseuds/Ficelle
Summary: Tytuł i jego powiązanie z treścią jest dość luźne. Nie planuję wprowadzać żadnej myślodsiewnicy jak na razie, nie wiem może mi się zmieni, mam na razie luźny plan na to fanfiction. Nie będzie to nic długiego przewiduję około pięciu rozdziałów. Tekst powojenny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst niebetowany, co planuję zmienić jak tylko zmobilizuję się do znalezienia jakiejś bety. Publikuję już teraz, bo chcę się zmotywować do skończenia szybko trzeciego rozdziału. Zaczęłam to pisać rok temu i trochę ciężko było mi się wdrożyć w to co napisałam wcześniej. Mam nadzieję, że ta przerwa nie będzie jednak znacząco odczuwalna.

Kiedy Harry otworzył oczy ujrzał nad sobą biel szpitalnego sufitu. Nie był to jednak sufit w Szpitalnym Skrzydle, toteż nie zauważył tam hogwarckiej pielęgniarki - pani Pompfrey, a w Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Świętego Munga. Czarodziejskie szpitale łączyło z tymi mugolskimi więcej niż magiczna społeczność Anglii chciała przyznać. W obu unosił się specyficzny zapach, zapewne mający świadczyć o sterylności danego miejsca, a także wszechobecna była w nich biel, na ścianach i na suficie. Biała była również pościel.  
  
Harry’ego okropnie bolała głowa. Sam nie wiedział do końca czy wynikało to doznanych obrażeń czy z dezorientacji. Zupełnie nie pamiętał jak się tam znalazł. Przypuszczał, że podczas pracy musiało dojść do wypadku. Miał tylko nadzieję, że reszta jego współpracowników jest cała i zdrowa. Odkąd zaczął pracę jako auror w jego zespole zginęło podczas akcji pięciu ludzi. Mimo, że był to najniższy wynik spośród wszystkich ekip jakie zrzeszało Biuro Aurorów to dla niego wciąż było to stanowczo za wiele żyć, które zostały tak brutalnie zakończone. Zdawałoby się, że przez tyle lat powinien przywyknąć do tego, że ludzie wokół umierają przedwcześnie, ale on nie potrafił. Wręcz przeciwnie, za każdym razem przeżywał to coraz mocniej.  
  
Usilnie starał się o tym zapomnieć, ale czarne myśli same lgnęły do jego głowy. Nie potrafił ich wypędzić. Chociaż nigdy by się nikomu do tego nie przyznał, nawet Ronowi i Hermionie, to do tej pory zdarzało się, że miał koszmary, w których ginął ktoś z jego najbliższych. Najczęściej było to wspomnienie z nocy, podczas której umarli jego rodzice, a on sam przeżył śmiertelne zaklęcie po to, aby szesnaście lat później pokonać tego, który je wypowiedział. Równie często we śnie wracał do niego Syriusz – jego ojciec chrzestny. Dużo rzadziej byli to Lupinowie czy Colin Creevey. Bez względu na to kto mu się śnił zawsze budził się zlany potem i przepełniony wyrzutami sumienia. Z czasem nauczył się sobie z tym radzić i szybko przechodził nad tym do porządku dziennego pogrążając się w rutynowych czynnościach. Nigdy jednak nie był w stanie do końca nad tym zapanować jak gdyby Voldemort wciąż był w stanie kontrolować jego umysł. Takie były konsekwencje wojny. Czego Harry nie wiedział to to, że nie tylko on musiał się z nimi zmagać.  
Na co dzień Harry pracował jako szef jednego z podzespołów w Biurze Aurorów. Mimo ogromnego stresu oraz wysokiego ryzyka jakie niosły za sobą przeprowadzane przez niego i jego współpracowników akcje, to lubił swoją pracę i spełniał się w niej. Tak naprawdę nigdy nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, aby mógł pracować w innym miejscu co nie znaczyło, że nie mógł. Gdyby chciał to każda wyspiarska, a może nawet europejska drużyna quidditcha bez wahania by go przyjęła. Nie ze względu na nazwisko, tak osławione w świecie magii, ale na nieprzeciętne umiejętności, które wykazywał jako szukający. Bez problemu mógł również zostać aurorem, ale łatwa droga nie była dla niego. Harry, nie chciał już być Chłopcem, który przeżył, a nade wszystko nie chciał czerpać z tego tytułu profitów. Dlatego wraz z Ronem zamiast powrócić do Hogwartu tak jak Hermiona i ukończyć szkołę, udał się na trzyletni Uniwersytet Aurorów, który ku zdziwieni swoich wykładowców zakończył z wynikiem nieznacznie gorszym od swego przyjaciela, albowiem Ron Weasley osiągnął najlepsze wyniki w historii szkoły zamykając ostatecznie usta wszystkim niedowiarkom i udowadniając, że potrafi wyjść z cienia najlepszego kupla i dziewczyny. To jemu zostało zaproponowane stanowisko Szefa Biura Aurorów po tym jak Harry odmówił. Okazało się to strzałem w dziesiątkę.  
  
Odkąd Ron objął stanowisko rzadziej wyruszał „w teren” co Hermiona przyjęła z wielką ulgą. Zajmował się w dużej mierze papierową robotą czy nadzorowaniem poczynań swoich podwładnych. Był pierwszym, który poznawał strategię działań zespołów i pierwszym, który zjawiał się u boku poszkodowanego w szpitalu, jeśli zaszła taka potrzeba. Dlatego też Ron był pierwszą osobą, która przyszła do głowy Harry’emu.  
  
\- Ron – wychrypiał przez spierzchnięte usta. Dopiero teraz poczuł jak bardzo zaschło mu w gardle. Od wielu godzin nie miał nic w ustach. Woda była wszystkim o czym marzył, ale przyjaciela nie było w pobliżu.  
  
Próbował się rozejrzeć na tyle na ile pozwalała mu na to boląca szyja. Pomieszczenie, w którym leżał nie różniło się znacząco od tych już mu znanych. Niejednokrotnie w swojej karierze lądował Świętym Mungu, zakładał też, że jeszcze nie raz się tam pojawi.  
  
Obok łóżka stały naprzeciw siebie dwa krzesła jak przypuszczał Harry mające imitować łóżko. Na oparciu jednego z nich zawieszony był czarny męski płaszcz. Już to odkrycie wywołało w mężczyźnie zaniepokojenie. Żaden z jego przyjaciół nie lubował się w mugolskiej high fashion, więc nie zwiastował on w jego przekonaniu nic dobrego. Zegarek Armaniego i pusty kubek po kawie stojący na szafce nocnej zdawały się to potwierdzać. Wyglądało na to, że ktokolwiek tu był, miał zamiar jeszcze wrócić.  
  
Odkąd Harry rozstał się z Ginny przez jego łóżko przetoczyło się wielu kochanków. Zarówno kobiet jak i mężczyzn. Skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że przywiązywał do tego wagę. Nie szukał niczego na stałe, więc i płeć nie miała w tym przypadku znaczenia. Piersi pociągały go w równym stopniu co umięśniony tors. Starał się nie przywiązywać zbytnio do osób, z którymi sypiał, raczej trzymał się na dystans. Nie angażował się. Toteż nie przychodziło mu do głowy kto mógł przy nim czuwać kiedy był nieprzytomny.  
  
Rozmyślania przerwał mu lekarz.  
  
\- Witam, panie Potter. Miło pana ponownie widzieć. – Doktor Augustus Pye był już mocno po sześćdziesiątce, co z łatwością można było stwierdzić po posiwiałych włosach i pokrytej licznymi bruzdami twarzy. Harry darzył tego drobnego budową czarodzieja wielką sympatią mimo, że jego wiecznie znudzony ton głosu nieraz go irytował.  
  
\- Długo tu leżę?  
  
\- Jak zwykle niecierpliwy. Co się dzieje z tymi młodymi ludźmi? Zero dobrych manier, wszystko robicie na szybko. – Harry był pewien, że gdyby tylko był w stanie usiąść zobaczyłby jak starzec przewraca oczami. - Trzy dni, panie Potter. Wystarczyło żeby doprowadzić pańskiego partnera niemal do obłędu.  
  
Oblał go zimny pot. Zawsze myślał, że magomedycy są lekko zwariowani, ale Augustus Pye wydawał mu się normalny. Dlaczego teraz gadał głupstwa? – To pytanie nie chciało opuścić jego głowy. Miał świadomość, że ktoś tu na niego czeka. Być może chcąc go namówić rekonwalescencyjny seks, ale o żadnym partnerze nie mogło być mowy. Harry z minuty na minutę miał coraz bardziej wrażenie, że eksploduje mu głowa. Pytania, na które, nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi napływały z każdego zakamarka jego umysłu, lecz nie potrafił żadnego z nich wypowiedzieć na głos. Po części dlatego, że zwyczajnie bał się odpowiedzi, ale też dlatego, że nie sądził żeby Pye znał na którekolwiek z nich odpowiedź.  
  
Podczas kiedy rozmyślał, a może raczej próbował okiełznać powstały w głowie bałagan, lekarz zdążył już szczegółowo omówić historię jego choroby i dokładne okoliczności w jakich Potter trafił do Świętego Munga. Było dokładnie tak jak obstawiał. Oberwał Fernunculusem co spowodowało pojawianie się na jego twarzy białych krost i pękających bąbli, które zaatakowały głównie oczy przez co Hary spadł z miotły i z impetem rąbnął w drzewo. Gdyby okoliczności były inne to zapewne rozbawiłoby go, że został powalony zaklęciem, którego używają w Hogwarcie trzecioroczniaki. Niewiele do niego dotarło, a jeszcze mniej zrozumiał z wywodu Pye’a co do konsekwencji tego upadku. Wiedział tylko, że będzie uziemiony w szpitalu do końca tygodnia, a potem czeka go przymusowy urlop w domu, gdyż nie mógł się póki co przemęczać.  
  
Harry był za bardzo pogrążony we własnych myślach, żeby zauważyć, że doktor już wyszedł mrucząc pod nosem coś o niewdzięcznych pacjentach. Nie domknął on jednak za sobą drzwi, które pozostawały uchylone. Potworny ból wewnątrz czaszki i szyi powodował jednak, że nawet leżenie na wznak bez ruchu przychodziło mu z trudem. Nie mógł, więc tego zauważyć. Nie usłyszał też ściszonych głosów dwojga rozmawiających ze sobą mężczyzn. Zanim zapadł w sen pomyślał tylko o swoim wciąż niezaspokojonym pragnieniu i Ronie, który już dawno powinien tu być.  
  
Nie dane mu było spać spokojnie. Przez cały czas wiercił się niemiłosiernie, co rano miało poskutkować jeszcze większym bólem karku. Co jakiś czas mamrotał niewyraźnie pod nosem towarzyszyło temu machanie ręki przed twarzą jakby próbował przepędzić niewidzialnego wroga.  
  
Przebudził się, gdy było już ciemno. Nie był w stanie stwierdzić jak długo spał. Nie pozwalało mu na to olbrzymie zmęczenie. Ból tępo pulsował przez jego ciało, a gardło i przełyk zdawały się płonąć żywym ogniem wykrzykując bezgłośnie prośby o to by ktoś ten pożar ugasił.  
  
\- Jesteś rozpalony. – usłyszał. Szept był tak cichy, ledwo słyszalny. Ktoś położył mu rękę na czole. – Chyba masz temperaturę.  
  
Harry z całych sił starał się dostrzec kto się nad nim pochyla, ale jedynym źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu była poświata ulicznych lamp, która wpadała przez okno. Tajemniczy głos pomógł podnieść mu głowę na tyle, aby chłopak mógł się z jego pomocą napić. Ulga jaką odczuł była nie do opisania. Poczuł ogromną wdzięczność kiedy jego towarzysz przetarł mu twarz mokrym ręcznikiem zanim oznajmił, że idzie do pielęgniarki po eliksir obniżający temperaturę.  
  
Nieznajomy nie składał obietnic bez pokrycia. Po chwili wrócił z pielęgniarką. Wspólnie pomogli mu zażyć lekarstwo, a następnie opuścili pomieszczenie wcześniej informując , że powinien wypoczywać. Harry nie miał siły z tym walczyć. Ponownie pogrążył się we śnie. Przespał spokojnie resztę nocy, a kiedy się rano obudził nie pamiętał ani tych wydarzeń, ani tego o czym śnił.  
  
Tym większe było jego zaskoczenie, gdy rano ujrzał Dracona Malfoya śpiącego z głową na łóżku tuż obok ich splecionych ze sobą dłoni. Początkowo pozostawał spokojny. Jednak kiedy już pierwsze zdziwienie minęło i dotarło do niego co widzi doznał szoku. Czas stanął dla niego w miejscu. Nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku od rytmicznie oddychającego mężczyzny. Na chwilę zapomniał jak się oddycha, stracił czucie w ciele jakby je opuścił i patrzył na sytuacje z boku. Nie docierały do niego żadne bodźce zewnętrzne. Serce waliło mu jak młotem przypominając, że wciąż żyje. Ostatkiem sił, wciąż będąc w amoku przeniósł wzrok na swoją dłoń. Na serdecznym palcu lewej dłoni ujrzał obrączkę.  
  
Potem stracił nad sobą kontrolę.  
  
Harry czuł się więźniem własnego ciała. Chciał krzyczeć, lecz z gardła nie wydobywał się głos. Chciał uciec, lecz nie był w stanie wstać. Jego ciało drżało rozpaczliwie starając się poderwać ze szpitalnego łoża. Wstrząsnęły nim spazmy. Właśnie wtedy obudził Dracona. Ten zaś zerwał się, złapał Harry’ego za ramiona i mocniej przycisnął do podłoża ze strachu, że pogorszy on swoje obrażenia. Jednak, gdy tylko go dotknął z gardła leżącego mężczyzny zaczęły się wydobywać wrzaski. Połączone ze szlochem sprawiały, że nie dało się ich zrozumieć.  
  
Do pomieszczenia wbiegło kilkoro magomedyków odsuwając go od łóżka. Potter wciąż się szamotał nie przestając krzyczeć. Teraz dopiero jego krzyki stały się zrozumiałe brak kontaktu z ciałem Draco był niczym dotyk czarodziejskiej różdżki. Mężczyzna wciąż będąc w amoku szamotał się, próbując się oswobodzić.  
  
\- WYJDŹ STĄD! WEŹCIE GO STĄD! NIE CHCE GO WIDZIEĆ! PROSZĘ! PROSZĘ! WEŹCIE GO! – W pomieszczeniu rozległa się kolejna fala krzyków znacznie wyraźniejsza niż poprzednie. Czego Harry przez swój napad histerii nie zauważył to było to, że nieproszony gość wybiegł z sali, nie oglądając się za siebie. Przerażony sytuacją, której do końca nie potrafił zrozumieć.  
  
Potrzebna była spora dawka eliksiru uspokajającego i trzech lekarzy żeby Potter się uspokoił. Pozostawał otępiony jego działaniem kiedy doktor Pye przyszedł z nim porozmawiać.  
  
Podczas rozmowy Pye zadawał mu niezwykle dziwne pytania, a przynajmniej takie mu się wydawały. Począwszy od bieżącego roku, a skończywszy na tym kto jest aktualnym Ministrem Magii. Harry pomimo kilku lat pracy w Ministerstwie nigdy nie interesował się polityką. Nie było to częścią jego pracy. Nie odpowiadał bezpośrednio przed ministrem tylko przed Ronem Weasleyem. Nie wiedział czym dokładnie zajmują się inne departamenty i kto dokładnie w nich pracował chyba, że był to ktoś z jego znajomych. Z łatwością mógł zostać przez kogoś ignorantem, ale na Boga nie musiał nawet tam pracować żeby wiedzieć kto był Ministrem Magii! Jedyną rzeczą, której nie był pewien było to skąd się tu wziął Malfoy i ta cholerna obrączka na jego palcu. Nie wiedział jeszcze kto za tym stoi, ale był to z całą pewnością najgorszy dowcip stulecia.  
  
\- Kingsley Schacklebolt, to już jego czwarta kadencja.  
  
Na te słowa Augustus Pye tylko uniósł brew znad okularów i zanotował coś w swoim czerwonym notesie.  
  
\- Panie Potter, mam wszelkie podstawy sądzić, że stracił pan pamięć z okresu kilku ostatnich lat. – rzekł. Zmienił ton ze znudzonemu na taki, który Harry’emu wydawał się niemal zatroskany. Było coś ojcowskiego w sposobie, którym teraz na niego spoglądał.  
  
Gdyby nie to, że eliksir wciąż działał to Harry był przekonany, że ponownie by spanikował. Początkowo słowa lekarza po nim spłynęły niczym jesienna mżawka po szybie jego londyńskiej kawalerki. Aczkolwiek kiedy zrozumiał ich znaczenie osłupiał. Serce kołatało mu w piersi. Oblał go zimny pot. Niemal usłyszał jak w głowie coś mu kliknęło pozwalając poskładać fakty do kupy. Im bardziej nie podobało mu się to wszystko, tym bardziej miało to sens. Nie był to pierwszy raz kiedy zdawałoby się, że był w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Ta wydawała się być szczególnie beznadziejna.  
  
\- Czy mógłbym zobaczyć się z Ronem Weasleyem? – poprosił cicho.  
  
\- Oczywiście, poproszę pielęgniarkę żeby jak najszybciej wysłała sowę. – zgodził się Pye. – Na zewnątrz czeka jeszcze jedna osoba, która chętnie by z panem porozmawiała.  
  
\- Nie chcę na razie nikogo widzieć. – Nie czuł się na siłach stawić czoła temu co na niego czekało.  
  
\- Przekażę. – Doktor opuścił pomieszczenie zostawiając Harry’ego z własnymi myślami. Kiedy zamykał drzwi zauważył, że Malfoy siedzi tam trzymając twarz w dłoniach. Gdy usłyszał, że Pye wychodzi uniósł głowę i ich spojrzenia przez moment się spotkały. Harry pomyślał, że nigdy nie widział, aby ktoś miał tak smutne spojrzenie jak on, potem drzwi zatrzasnęły się.  
  
Ciężko byłoby zdefiniować dokładnie stan w jakim się znajdował. Chwilę temu czuł się jak wielki przegrany w całej tej sytuacji. W zasadzie sam nie wiedział jak do końca wygląda sytuacja. Mógł się mylić i tak naprawdę te dwie obrączki, których widok tak nim wstrząsnął, nie były ze sobą powiązane.  
  
\- Kogo ja próbuje oszukać? – pomyślał.  
  
Pomimo niejasności tego co się działo przez kilka ostatnich lat, wiedział jedno, nie miał zamiaru dostosowywać się do życia, które wcześniej prowadził i którego nie znał. Nie wiedział dlaczego miałby to robić. Nie potrafiłby tego zrobić. Wszystko to niezwykle go frustrowało i konfundowało. Być może nigdy nie czuł się tak samotny jak w tym momencie. Nawet idąc na pewną śmierć kilkanaście lat temu miał przy sobie bliskich mu ludzi. Teraz nie było nikogo poza Malfoyem, problem w tym, że nie dzieliła ich tylko i wyłącznie ściana, a lata życia i utracone przez Harry’ego wspomnienia.  
  
Jeśli było coś pewnego w tym momencie to to, że nie chciał on widzieć mężczyzny, bo to powodowałoby niepotrzebną niezręczność między obojgiem. Do cholery o tym, że coś ich łączy dowiedział się niespełna dwie godziny temu. Czym były te godziny biorąc pod uwagę to jak życie przewróciło mu się do góry nogami, na pewno nie były one wystarczającym czasem dla zaakceptowania tego co się stało.  
  
Gdzieś w tym mętliku jaki pojawił się w jego głowie znalazło się też miejsce na współczucie dla Draco. Nie pamiętanie ukochanej osoby to jedno, ale patrzenie na ukochaną osobę, która cię nie pamięta wydawało się wyższą, wyjątkową okrutną torturą. Przez natłok wrażeń Harry myślał, że los zakpił z niego teraz uświadomił sobie, że nie tylko.  
Czas jaki spędził w oczekiwaniu na pojawienie się Rona dłużył mu się w nieskończoność. Przyjaciel najwidoczniej nie spieszył się do niego z wizytą, bo kiedy w końcu przyszedł Harry kończył jeść swój lunch. Nie szło mu to za dobrze, bo jedzenie w Świętym Mungu pozostawiało wiele do życzenia.  
  
\- Na gacie merlina stary, prawie na zawał zszedłem przez ciebie. Mama codziennie wysyła mi wyjce żebym zadbał o poprawę bezpieczeństwa podczas akcji. Przysięgam gdyby nie ojciec to już dawno by tu była. – mówiąc to najpierw trzepnął go po przyjacielsku w ramię, a potem walnął się na krzesło obok. – Przysięgam ta kobieta mnie kiedyś wykończy, jeśli wcześniej nie zrobi tego Hermiona.  
  
\- Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać. – odetchnął z ulgą. Harry poczuł się dużo bezpieczniej i pewniej w pobliżu Rona. Weasleyowie byli częścią życia, którą dobrze znał i pamiętał. - Wiesz jak jest, to kłopot zawsze znajdują mnie – smutno się uśmiechnął.  
  
\- Tym razem przeszedłeś samego siebie – stwierdził Weasley cierpko. – Nie pamiętasz nic dosłownie?  
  
Potter przecząco pokręcił głową.  
  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że pomożesz mi wszystko poskładać jakoś do kupy.  
  
\- Cholera, zabiłbym za szklankę Ognistej. Jakie są szanse, że dołączyli ją do menu?  
  
Wierzył, że rozmowa z Ronem mu pomoże. Przyjaciel cierpliwie odpowiadał na wszystkie jego pytania, nawet na te, które bał się wypowiedzieć na głos. W ten sposób dowiedział się, że istotnie Kingsley jeszcze do niedawna pozostawał Ministrem Magii, ale od niedawna funkcję tę sprawowała Hermiona, wygrywając niezaprzeczalną ilością głosów. Harry był pewien, że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tyle dumy w jego głosie. Podobnie było kiedy opowiadał o ich niedawno narodzonej córeczce – Rose.  
  
Dzięki pomocy przyjaciela dowiedział się w jakich okolicznościach trafił do szpitala i jak długo pozostawał nieprzytomny. Przez niemal cały ten czas czuwał przy nim Draco, specjalnie wziął w pracy urlop, a do domu udawał się tylko po to by się odświeżyć i wracał z powrotem. Teraz też chciał się z nim zobaczyć i co wyraźnie zaznaczył Ron bardzo się o niego martwił. Harry zawzięcie udawał, że nie słyszy za każdym razem, gdy w rozmowie padało imię Tego-O-Którym-Nie-Chciał-Pamiętać licząc, że po pewnym czasie Ron przestanie o nim mówić. Tak też się stało.  
  
Jak się okazało bez rozmowy o Malfoyu nie dało się ustalić dokładnie od jakiego momentu nic nie pamięta. Strach przed Tym-Który-Czekał okazał się zacznie silniejszy niż ciekawość. Czas mijał nieubłaganie, gdy na zegarze wybiła siedemnasta Ron stwierdził, że musi już iść zwolnić opiekunkę. Zapewnił również, że jutro wpadnie do niego przed pracą. Wyściskał serdecznie Harry’ego rzucając przy tym jakiś żart o myślodsiewnicy, która miała porwać jego wspomnienia, na co obaj się zaśmiali mimo, że żadnemu nie było do śmiechu. Tak było łatwiej. Po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.  
  
Rano wpadł tylko na chwilę przynosząc Harry’emu najnowszą prasę i jakieś książki od Hermiony. Nie omieszkał wspomnieć, że spotkał pod drzwiami Malfoya.  
  
\- Proszę Harry porozmawiaj z nim. Nie wydaje ci się, że jesteś mu winien chociaż to?  
  
\- Nie.  
  
Harry był przekonany, że nie był nic nikomu winien. W żaden sposób nie przyczynił się do swojego wypadku, nie miał też większego wpływu na położenie, w którym się obecnie znajdował. Było mu ciężko, cholernie ciężko. Marzył mu się powrót do domu i oderwanie się od tej surrealistycznej sytuacji. Tylko sam nie wiedział czy jeszcze ma gdzie wrócić.  
  
Cztery następne dni wyglądały dokładnie tak samo. Budził się rano, aby zażyć leki. Ucinał sobie pogawędkę z doktorem Pye’em na temat stanu zdrowia i szans na odzyskanie pamięci. Później aż do pory obiadowej czytał „Hogwart przez wieki”. Nie była to fascynująca lektura dlatego też zamiast skupiać się na lekturze zachodził w głowę dlaczego Hermiona mu ją podrzuciła. Jak dotąd wraz z Ronem odwiedzali go codziennie, osobno lub razem. Raz nawet ku uciesze Harry’ego przyszli z Rose. Moment kiedy poznał córkę Weasleyów był najlepszym odkąd trafił do Munga. Od zawsze lubił dzieci i marzył o własnych, ale ta kruszynka szczególnie szybko skradła jego serce. 

  


Kolejny dzień okazał przełomowy mimo, że początkowo się na to nie zapowiadał. Zaczął się tak jak każdy inny od śniadania, leków i wizyty lekarza.  
  
\- Cóż za piękny poranek dzisiaj mamy panie Potter. – podjął – Jak się pan dzisiaj czuje?  
  
\- Dobrze – westchnął Harry – Nie mogę się doczekać aż zobaczę to na własne oczy.  
  
\- Wszystkie pańskie urazy zdają się leczyć zgodnie z przewidywaniami. Nie mam powodów żeby dłużej tutaj pana trzymać. Powrót do domu z mężem może pomóc przywrócić panu pamięć.  
  
Harry mógłby przysiąc, że temperatura w pomieszczeniu spadła o kilka stopni mimo braku okien. Nie był do końca pewien czy Pye stara się go przekonać czy jest po prostu nieświadomy, że unika Malfoya ja ognia. Tak naprawdę jeszcze nie rozmawiali. Niewiele miało się w tej kwestii zmienić.  
  
\- Poproszę pielęgniarkę żeby przygotowała wypis. Chciałby się pan zobaczyć z panem Malfoyem?  
  
\- Nie.  
  
Jeśli Augustus Pye był zaskoczony słowami Harry’ego to zupełnie nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Wyszedł .  
  
Zgodnie ze swoimi wcześniejszymi zapewnieniami przyniósł chłopakowi wypis. Harry’emu nie pozostawało nic innego niż się spakować. Nie było tego za wiele: kilka książek, wydania Proroka Codziennego z całego tygodnia (gdzie wyczytał m.in. że trafił do szpitala w wyniku pobicia czy że jego małżeństwo wisi na włosku ze względu na jego liczne zdrady), paczkę czekoladowych żab, które dostał od Luny i miśka będącego prezentem od Rose. Schylił się, aby wyjąć spod łóżka podrzuconą mu przez Rona walizkę, jęknął z bólu pod nosem. Może i czuł się dużo lepiej niż przedtem, ale wciąż miał na ciele wiele siników, które przypominały o sobie w takich momentach jak ten. O ile samo schylenie się nie było problemem, tak wstanie okazało się większym wyzwaniem. Był tak zaabsorbowany żeby się nie przewrócić kiedy ból promieniował w każdym skrawku jego ciała, że nie usłyszał jak ktoś wchodzi.  
  
\- Hej, pomogę ci! – Poczuł jak ktoś z tyłu oplata go silnymi ramionami i stawia na nogi. – Nie powinieneś się przemęczać.  
  
Harry potrzebował całej swojej siły żeby się oswobodzić. Przycupnął na łóżku, patrząc na stopy, zbyt przerażony żeby zrobić coś więcej. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później ten moment nadejdzie odkąd postanowił po wyjściu ze szpitala wrócić do domu. Podejmując tę decyzję kierował się tym co od niego oczekiwano bardziej niż tym czego chciał.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? Dokończyć to za ciebie? – Draco bardzo chciał u pomóc. Harry mógł to usłyszeć w jego głosie.  
  
\- Nie, dzięki. Dam sobie radę.  
  
\- Och… Okej. Zaczekam na zewnątrz, gdybyś jednak zmienił zdanie to wołaj. – głos załamał mu się zaledwie na ułamek sekundy, Harry nie był nawet pewny czy się nie przesłyszał.  
  
Z Dracona Malfoya, którego znał nie dało się czytać jak z książki, ten zaś miał wszystko wymalowane na twarzy dzięki czemu Harry mógł z łatwością zobaczyć jak bardzo czuje się zraniony, gdy odmówił skorzystania z jego pomocy. Był pewien, że samo patrzenie na niego sprawiało mu ból, a przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie. Świadomość, że cierpią w tej sytuacji oboje niczego nie ułatwiała. Nie przynosiła spragnionej ulgi. Powodowała jedynie, że czuł się jak w pułapce, w której nieustannie ranił oboje. Jedynym wyjściem wydawało się być odzyskanie pamięci.  
  
Harry nie lubił się łudzić. Nie wierzył, że to może się udać. Rozmowa z Pyem ostatecznie rozwiała wszelką nadzieję. Zdaniem doktora nie było żadnego sposobu na przywrócenie pamięci za pomocą magii. Nie było też żadnej na to recepty. Osoby, które to dotknęło czasem odzyskiwały pamięć w ciągu miesiąca od jej utraty, czasem dziesięć lat później. Dla Harry’ego brzmiało to jak wyrok przed którym nie było ucieczki.  
  
Powoli i starannie układał rzeczy w walizce, nie spieszył się. Wiedział też, że im bardziej będzie odkładał ten moment tym będzie trudniej. Włożył ostatnie rzeczy do kosmetyczki, rzucił ją na wierzch i przebrał się w przyniesione przez Malfoya ubrania. Dopchał na jeszcze piżamę i zasunął suwak. Zdjął walizkę z łóżka, wziął głęboki wdech i przeszedł przez próg, aby zmierzyć się z okrutną rzeczywistością.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Od kolejnego rozdziału tekst powinien być już zbetowany, a wcześniejsze rozdziały poprawione :)

Droga do domu mijała im w ciszy. Napięcie w powietrzu było wyraźnie odczuwalne, lecz żadne z nich nie chciało przerwać niezręcznego milczenia. Draco był przesadnie skupiony na prowadzeniu samochodu zgodnie z przepisami co doprowadzało Harry’ego do szału. Ten jednak nie dawał po sobie niczego poznać, szukając za oknem czegoś co skutecznie przykułoby jego uwagę i odciążyło choć na chwilę udręczony umysł, lecz nic takiego nie znalazł. Westchnął przesadnie głośno chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę drugiego mężczyzny. Draco albo tego nie usłyszał, albo nie chciał tego po sobie poznać. W dalszym ciągu wpatrywał się w drogę. Szczęka drgała mu delikatnie, a knykcie pobielały zaciśnięte na kierownicy.   
\- Dokąd dokładnie jedziemy? – sprowokował rozmowę Harry. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwariuje.  
Usłyszał jak Malfoy przełyka ślinę.  
\- Mieszka… - przerwał w pół słowa jakby powiedział coś niestosownego – Dom stoi w Barnet.  
\- Barnet? – ulga w głosie Harry’ego była aż nadto słyszalna – Myślałem, że jedziemy do Malfoy Minor – mruknął.  
Po raz pierwszy Draco przeniósł wzrok z drogi na męża. W jego spojrzeniu było coś niepokojącego.  
\- Nie byłem tam od śmierci matki.   
Czas dłużył się im niemiłosiernie zanim, którykolwiek odważył się znowu odezwać. Mogło minąć zaledwie kilkadziesiąt sekund, ale wydawało się to być wiecznością .  
\- Przepraszam – prawda była taka, że Harry nie przepraszał tylko za swoje słowa, ale za wszystko i Malfoy zdawał się to wiedzieć, bo pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.  
Jak się okazało rozmowa kosztowała ich oboje zbyt wiele sił i energii, więc Harry odpuścił. Wrócił do gapienia się na przechodniów za oknem. Cisza nadal mu ciążyła, ale nie zaryzykował ponownie odezwaniem się. Łatwiej było milczeć. Nie chciał ranić mężczyzny bardziej niż już to robił. Ganił się w myślach za gafę, którą popełnił, ale jak mógł wiedzieć, że Narcyza zmarła. Musiała być to świeża rana sądząc po reakcji. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy to mogło ich zbliżyć, oboje nie mieli już rodziców. Pamiętał dokładnie dzień, w którym przeczytał w Proroku o śmierci Lucjusza. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nim to wstrząsnęło. Po Ministerstwie od dawna chodziły słuchy o jego złym stanie zdrowia. Azkaban nawet bez dementorów potrafił dać się we znaki.  
\- Już dojeżdżamy – poinformował go Draco.  
Wjechali w szereg domków jednorodzinnych. Okolica była cicha, spokojna i dla Harry’ego zaskakująco mugolska. Gdyby ktoś mu kiedyś powiedział, że jego mężem będzie Draco Malfoy to by się roześmiał, ale dopiero gdyby dodał, że będą mieszkać wśród mugoli spowodowałoby to, że nie podniósłby się z podłogi. Nawet teraz czując się źle, targany poczuciem winy i wyrzutami sumienia, uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
Dom, w którym mieszkali znajdował się na uboczu, nieco oddalony od pozostałych. Oprócz tego oddzielony był od świata zewnętrznego wysokim, starannie przystrzyżonym żywopłotem. Oczyma wyobraźni widział jak jego chłopak biega z wielkim sekatorem. Harry Potter był tak pewien, że robi to samodzielnie, bez pomocy ogrodnika, że mógł postawić na to grube galeony.   
\- Alohomora. – wyszeptał cichutko Malfoy. Brama powoli otwierała się przed nimi ukazując to co się za nią kryło.   
Uwadze Harry’ego nie uszło to, że różdżka młodego Malfoya wciąż tkwiła w kieszeni jeansów. Alohomora należała do prostych zaklęć, którego młodzi adepci w Hogwarcie uczyli się na pierwszym roku aczkolwiek nie każdy czarodziej potrafił je rzucić bez różdżki trzymanej dłoni. Draco Malfoy niewątpliwie był dobrym czarodziejem.   
Ogród okalający ich dom był przestronny i zadbany. Zielonego trawnika mogłyby im zazdrościć najlepsze drużyny quidditcha. W centrum stała altana otoczona rabatą z kwiatami. Harry był kompletnym ignorantem jeśli o to chodziło, więc rozpoznał tylko hortensje, które hodowała niegdyś ciotka Petunia, gdy mieszkała jeszcze przy Privet Drive.   
O ile podwórze budziło w nim zachwyt, tak dom go przeraził. Bynajmniej nie dlatego, że był brzydki czy zaniedbany. Był prawdziwy. Wypełniony życiem, którego nie znał.  
Wjechali na podjazd, gdzie Draco wyłączył samochód. Żadne z nich nie odezwało się. Wyjął kluczyki ze stacyjki i zaczął się nimi bawić. Potter patrzył na to zastanawiając się co w zasadzie powinien zrobić w tym momencie. Podróż zmęczyła go zarówno fizycznie i psychicznie. Marzył o tym żeby mieć to w końcu za sobą i wejść do środka, najlepiej od razu się położyć. Z drugiej strony nie chciał niczego przyspieszać, może wszystko musiało się toczyć w swoim własnym, powolnym tempie.   
Draco odchrząknął.  
\- Wezmę walizkę z bagażnika – i już go nie było.   
Harry jak cień podążył za nim. Oparł się o tylne drzwi i przyglądał się jak chłopak trzęsącymi się rękoma nieskutecznie próbuje otworzyć bagażnik. Zastanawiał się nawet czy nie powinien mu pomóc, ale miał świadomość, że on by tego nie chciał.   
\- Może przypadkiem zatrzasnąłeś samochód?  
\- Co? Nie, to niemożliwe. – wcisnął guzik na kluczyku. – Okej, miałeś rację. – Posłał Harry’emu nieśmiały uśmiech, ale szybko się speszył i odwrócił wzrok. Wziął bagaż i powoli skierował się do domu.  
Harry’emu nie pozostało nic innego niż za nim podążyć i zmierzyć się ze swoimi lękami.  
***  
Siedzieli przy stole w kuchni. Przed nimi stały dwa talerze z rozgrzebanym spaghetti. Prowadzili pogawędkę o pogodzie, bo tylko to wydawało się być bezpiecznym tematem. Niezręczność powoli ulatniała się z atmosfery, ale oboje musieli się pilnować żeby tak pozostało. Rozmawiali jak dwoje obcych sobie ludzi mimo, że tak naprawdę znali się i to dość dobrze.  
Zaakceptowanie tego, że nie jest jedynym poszkodowanym w tej sytuacji, przyszło Harry’emu niezwykle ciężko. Kosztowało go to kilka nieprzespanych nocy w szpitalu, parę kłótni z Hermioną i błagalnych spojrzeń Rona, który okazał się być największym sojusznikiem Draco (w co chyba było mu najciężej uwierzyć). Tak naprawdę nie był się w stanie do końca pogodzić z zaistniałą sytuacją, ledwo ją tolerował, było mu cholernie ciężko. Czuł się samotny. Obwiniał się o sprawianie cierpienia nie tylko sobie, ale też Draco. Zdecydował się dać mu i sobie szansę, nie tylko ze względu na żal jaki nosił w sercu, ale dlatego, że był to winien sobie sprzed wypadku.   
Podobno początki są najtrudniejsze. Harry nie wiedział ile w tym prawdy, ale bardzo chciał w to wierzyć. Z pozoru niewinna pogawędka, którą prowadził z Malfoyem, była pełna pułapek. Oboje usilnie starali się sprawiać wrażenie ludzi bez zmartwień. Ciężko byłoby stwierdzić, który z nich pierwszy przyodział tę maskę, a który tylko dopasował się do gry, ale oboje poruszali się w sferze obłudy. Okłamywali samych siebie i siebie nawzajem. Nikt nie powiedział, że będzie łatwo.   
Harry musiał przyznać, że Draco Malfoy był niezłym kucharzem. Może nie dorównywał jeszcze najlepszym kucharzom u jakich jadał pokroju pani Weasley, ale jedzenie, które przyrządzał z pewnością smakowało bardzo dobrze.  
\- Dobrze gotujesz. Nie spodziewałem się.  
\- Serio? A co myślałeś, że będziesz w stanie niczego przełknąć?- Harry mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał urazę – Jestem świetnym kucharzem. – Człowiek, którego znał powrócił.  
Draco uśmiechnął się nieśmiało kończąc swoją porcję.  
\- Chcesz dokładkę?  
\- Nie, dzięki, nie jestem głodny.  
Draco zabrał mu talerz i włożył do zlewu.  
\- Czyli wolisz przejść od razu do deseru. Typowy Potter.  
Harry zachłysnął się sokiem pomarańczowym.   
\- Nie, nie, źle zrozumiałeś. Miałem na myśli szarlotkę.  
\- Och – zmieszał się. Jego zakłopotanie z kolei dodało pewności siebie Malfoyowi. Postawił przed nim kawałek ciasta z lodami. – Dokładnie tak jak lubię.  
\- Pani Weasley zagroziła mi, że jeśli nie podam ci jej z lodami to więcej nas nie poczęstuje swoimi wypiekami.  
Harry zaśmiał się szczerze po raz pierwszy od dawna. Fakt, że pani Weasley mogła grozić Draco wydawał mu się niezwykle zabawny. Jeszcze zabawniejsze było przerażenie mężczyzny.  
\- Słuchaj, wiem, że jesteś zmęczony, ja też. To był długi dzień dla nas obojga. Pościeliłem ci łóżko w sypialni, no wiesz, to ten pokój naprzeciwko schodów. Będę w gościnnym gdybyś czegoś potrzebował. – Nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr mimo, że jego słowa na to wskazywały. Wpatrywał się w Harry’ego czekając na jego reakcje, ale ten nie wiedział co mógłby zrobić.- No tak. Pójdę już.  
Było coś wyczekującego w postawie Malfoya. Zupełnie jakby czegoś oczekiwał od Harry’ego, który nawet gdyby bardzo chciał nie mógłby nic zrobić. Człowiek, który był jego mężem wciąż pozostawał dla niego olbrzymią zagadką, a on był zbyt zmęczony żeby ją rozwiązać.  
Bezsilność była obok bezczynności najbardziej znienawidzoną przez niego rzeczą. Codziennie budził się rano sparaliżowany tym jak mało zależało od niego. Był świadomy, że rani Draco i starał się jak mógł żeby wszystko krok po kroku poskładać. Tylko, że to wszystko było ponad jego siły. Psychicznie był wykończony.  
***  
Harry rzucił się na łóżko. Okazało się być o wiele bardziej wygodne od szpitalnego. Przez myśl przeszło mu nawet, że mógłby nigdy z niego nie wychodzić. Nie wiedział ile czasu już tak leżał starając się nie zasnąć, ale wydawało mu się, że minęła całą wieczność. Siłą woli zmusił się żeby wstać i iść pod prysznic. Zgarnął leżącą na łóżku piżamę i wyszedł.   
Łazienka mieściła na końcu korytarza, aby się do niej dostać trzeba było minąć trzy pary drzwi. Harry przypuszczał, że w jednym z nich może przebywać Malfoy dlatego starał się zachowywać jak najciszej żeby go nie obudzić. Jak się okazał on wcale nie spał.  
Cichy szloch dochodzący zza drzwi podziałał na chłopaka lepiej niż zimny prysznic. Senność odeszła jak ręką odjął. Harry nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuł się tak żywy. Serce kołatało mu w piersi tak głośno, że przestraszył się, że Malfoy może to usłyszeć. Chciał się ruszyć, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Stał pośród ciemnego korytarza niezdolny się ruszyć. Sparaliżowany. Nie pozostawało mu nic innego niż słuchać. Pomyślał, że jeśli nie jest w stanie odejść to może spróbować się wyłączyć, skupić swoje myśli na czymś innym, ale nie wychodziło mu to. Był pewien, że na wszystko zasłużył, to była jego kara za bierność. Oboje byli bierni, mimo, że pozornie się starali to niewystarczająco. Draco wciąż pozostawał dla niego obcym człowiekiem. Spędzili ze sobą zaledwie dzień, a to nie był wystarczający czas żeby zagoić rany, które powstały przez ostatni tydzień. Cierpienie męża było karmą, która dosięgnęła Harry’ego, a przynajmniej tak to odczuwał.   
Uciekł, bo tak było prościej.  
***  
Tej nocy nie dane mu było zaznać wystarczającej ilości snu. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się zasnąć, po długiej walce z bezsennością, miał koszmary, po których budził się zlany potem. Każdy wyglądał podobnie.   
We śnie jego relacje z Malfoyem były o wiele prostsze. Nie było między nimi niedopowiedzeń czy tej okropnej ciszy, która piszczała Harry’emu w uszach. Spacerowali wśród zieleni barnetowskich parków, które dzięki temu, że była to piąta strefa miasta, były piękniejsze od tych w centrum. Spokój bił od drzew rosnących wzdłuż szlaku. Małżonkowie wydawali się zrelaksowani maszerując przed siebie ze splecionymi dłońmi. Szlak zdawał się nie mieć końca, toteż żadne się nie przejmowało tym, że kiedyś trzeba będzie zawrócić.  
Jednak za każdym razem coś tę sielankę przerywało. W zależności od snu był to ogromny klif (z którego spadał Malfoy), dziura (w którą wpadał Malfoy) czy dementor (który wysysał z Malfoya duszę).   
Mimo, że były to tylko sny, to ból, który pulsował mu w klatce piersiowej był aż nadto prawdziwy.   
***  
Siedzieli razem przy stole, jedząc śniadanie przygotowane przez jednego z mężczyzn. Ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego znalazło się tam wszystko co najbardziej lubił. Przygotowanie tego wszystkiego z pewnością kosztowało wiele czasu. Poczuł wielką wdzięczność w stosunku do Malfoya, który sączył powoli herbatę z mlekiem przeglądając Proroka Codziennego.   
\- Nie wierzę, że czytasz tego szmatławca. – Harry nie wiedział dlaczego, ale na twarzy męża pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.   
Malfoy z teatralnym westchnieniem zamknął gazetę i odrzucił ją na parapet.  
\- Jak się spało? – zagaił.  
\- Nieźle, szpitalne łóżka pozostawiają wiele do życzenia.   
\- Zdziwiłbym się gdybyś powiedział inaczej. Sprowadziliśmy to łóżko specjalnie z Indii, kosztowało kupę kasy, ale oboje… - urwał widząc konsternację na twarzy Harry’ego. – Powiedziałem coś nie tak?  
\- Nie, nie.   
Harry wstał od stołu i zaczął zbierać brudne naczynia. Wyobrażenie sobie sytuacji, w której kupują razem łóżko wciąż było dla niego dziwne. Starał się oswajać z myślą, że są razem, w pewnym sensie się już z tym pogodził, ale wszystko robił małymi krokami i w tym momencie czuł się jakby Malfoy wcisnął mu na nogi siedmiomilowe buty i kazał lecieć w nich prosto do cholernych Indii.   
Przeklął głośno w myślach, ganiąc się za własne tchórzostwo. Przegapił być może nie powtarzalną okazję na dowiedzenie się czegoś więcej na temat ich związku czy samego partnera.  
\- Będę się zbierał, nie chcę się spóźnić do pracy, bo gobliny mnie zabiją.  
\- Słuchaj – Poczuł, że musi go jakoś zatrzymać inaczej wszystko będzie stracone. – O której kończysz?  
\- Mam do załatwienia kilka ważnych spraw, gobliny z egipskiego oddziały strajkują już trzeci dzień, sam rozumiesz – Miał zrezygnowany ton głosu. – ale postaram się jak najszybciej.   
\- Myślałem, że moglibyśmy wyskoczyć gdzieś wieczorem, do jakiejś knajpy na kolację. – Prawdę mówiąc nie było to o czym marzył, ale miał do wyboru zatrucie żołądkowe od własnych potraw lub zamówienie czegoś na wynos, ale wybór byłby mniejszy ze względu na to, że niewiele restauracji oferowało dowóz do piątej strefy.  
\- Okej. – Malfoy uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. – Ja wybieram miejsce.  
Harry’emu nie pozostało nic innego niż się zgodzić.   
***  
Myśl, że miałby spędzić dzień samotnie w domu, nie podobała mu się. Kiedy Draco był z nim czuł się obco, ale kiedy wyszedł w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, że jest intruzem.   
\- Kim ja do cholery jestem? – wyszeptał cichutko do siebie.  
Odpowiedź na to pytanie była dla niego dołująca. Miał świadomość, że niemal każdy jego krok jest śledzony. Od śmierci Voldemorta minęło kilkanaście lat, ale jego życie nigdy do końca nie zeszło z pierwszych stron gazet, o czym miał okazję się boleśnie przekonać kiedy z obrzydzeniem wyrzucał do śmieci Proroka Codziennego. Jego zdjęcie zdobiło okładkę gazety, a nagłówek krzyczał coś o tym, że opuścił już szpital. Przez chwilę pomyślał nawet o tym żeby przejrzeć archiwalne wydania gazety, aby dowiedzieć się co nieco o kilku ostatnich latach, których nie pamiętał. Szybko stwierdził jednak, że nie pomoże to jego małżeństwu.   
Nie mając lepszego zajęcia udał się do salonu, aby oglądać telewizję. Rozsiadł się na skórzanej kanapie i sięgnął po pilota. Na większości angielskich kanałów po południu leciały powtórki reality show. Zrezygnowany zdecydował się na Stulecie, które widział już wcześniej dwukrotnie w całości za czasów kiedy jeszcze był w związku z Ginny.  
Ginny. Ich relacje po rozstaniu pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Zakończyli związek bo burzliwej kłótni jeszcze za czasów kiedy Weasley grała w Harpiach z Holyhead. Oboje byli pracoholikami i z czasem zaczęli się od siebie oddalać. Pewnego dnia, gdy Harry wrócił z pracy zastał ją w łóżku ze swoim trenerem. Chciał załatwić wszystko bezboleśnie dla nich obojga i wyprowadzić się, ale Ginny niczego nie zamierzała mu ułatwiać. Mimo niesnasek, które między nimi panowały, zawsze podczas spotkań u Weasleyów starali się zakopać wojenny topór.   
Kiedy Harry odzyskał przysłowiową wolność postanowił odpocząć od związków i oddać się korzyściom płynącym z bycia Wybrańcem. Nigdy nie mógł narzekać na powodzenie u kobiet. Co było dla niego o wiele bardziej zaskakujące pociągał również facetów. Zwolniony z zobowiązań wobec kogokolwiek odkrywał gejowski półświatek wśród czarodziejów.   
Czarodziejski świat daleki był od homofobii. Dla Pottera, który wychował się w mugolskiej rodzinie, gdzie wszelkie odstępstwa od normy były potępiane, nie było to takie oczywiste. Spodziewał się, że wśród starych rodzin o czystej krwii powinno być podobnie, w końcu homoseksualizm nie sprzyjał podtrzymaniu gatunku. Jak się jednak okazało i na to znalazło się rozwiązanie. Praktyki korzystania z usług czystokrwistej surogatki był nadzwyczaj częste zwłaszcza poza granicami kraju. W samej Anglii zaś preferowano prosić o pomoc w tej kwestii kuzynostwo. Nie był to jednak wymysł przedwojennych czarodziejów. Utopijni wyznawcy zasad robili tak do tej pory nie przyznając się jednak do pilnowania czystości rodu, ponieważ było to konsekwentnie tępione przez Ministerstwo Magii oraz źle widziane w społeczeństwie.  
Harry przez pierwsze jedenaście lat życia chłonął jak gąbka brak tolerancji i akceptacji ze swojego otoczenia. Toteż przez wiele latach nie dopuszczał do świadomości tego, że mogą mu się podobać nie tylko kobiety. Gdy po raz pierwszy poczuł pociąg do chłopaka, był na piątym roku w Hogwarcie i wzdychał do siedmiorocznego Krukona imieniem Jack. Nigdy nie powiedział o tym Ronowi ani tym bardziej Hermionie. Nie trzymał tego też tylko dla siebie, co jakiś czas podczas wypadów na piwo kremowe do Hogsmeade z Seamusem i Deanem wymieniali się uwagami na ten facetów. Finningan i Thomas nie byli jeszcze razem, ale już wtedy Harry przeczuwał, że coś do siebie czują. Nie pomylił się. Krótko po wojnie pobrali się.   
Zaakceptowanie swojej seksualności początkowo nie przyszło mu łatwo. Pociąg, który odczuwał skrywał tak głęboko, że sam nie do końca wierzył w jego istnienie. Przekonał się jednak, że pragnień nie tylko nie da się poskromić, ale też nie warto tego robić. Był w końcu cholernym Zbawicielem czarodziejskiego świata. Ludzie wieszali na nim psy, posądzali wielokrotnie o kłamstwo, nie był im więc nic winien. Mógł żyć w zgodzie ze sobą.  
Znajdowali się w mugolskiej okolicy niedaleko Dziurawego Kotła. Restauracja, którą wybrał Draco znajdowała się w podziemiach powojennej kamienicy. Wejście do niej nie było oznaczone przez co postronni przechodnie mieli nikłe szansę żeby ją dostrzec.   
Jak dowiedział się Harry hinduska knajpa była jedną z ulubionych Malfoya, którą odwiedzali dość często ze względu na to, że oboje dużo pracowali i nie mieli czasu jadać w domu. Ponadto Harry był kulinarnym beztalenciem, który przypaliłby wodę na herbatę jeśli byłoby to tylko możliwe.  
W środku panował półmrok. Atmosfera była niesamowicie intymna dzięki licznym świecom rozmieszczonym po całym pomieszczeniu oraz soft rockowej kapeli, która przygrywała gościom covery dwudziestowiecznych klasyków.   
Harry siedział naprzeciw męża, który wydawał mu się straszliwie rozkojarzony. Nie był do końca pewien czy to była to kwestia podświadomości, która dawała mu wskazówki z okresu, którego nie pamiętał czy znał to zachowanie z obcowania z Malfoyem jeszcze z czasów szkolnych. Cienie pod oczami mężczyzny układały się w ciemne półksiężyce będące pozostałością po ostatniej nocy. Jego koszula nie była w stanie idealnym, wręcz przeciwnie. Była pognieciona. Harry zauważył też plamę po kawie na rękawie zanim ten został podwinięty.   
Potter był pewien, że małżonek zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jest przez niego bacznie obserwowany, ale nic sobie z tego nie robi. Uważnie przeglądał kartę dań pozycja po pozycji.   
\- To gobliny cię tak wykończyły? – zagaił Harry. Spojrzenie, którym został obdarzony sprawiło, że natychmiast pożałował swoich słów.  
\- Gobliny, czarodzieje, smoki… i cała banda innych idiotów. – Cierpiętniczy ton jego głosu niewątpliwie był wyreżyserowany, ale rezygnacja ziejąca z każdego ruchu była prawdziwa. Sięgnął po kartę win.  
\- Rozmawiałem z Hermioną. Jej zdaniem sytuacja jest poważna.  
\- Zdecydowałeś się już na coś?  
\- Wezmę zielone curry. – Harry postanowił kuć żelazo póki gorące. – Ministerstwo aż huczy od plotek. Ludzie boją się, że stracą pieniądze. Spadek akcji jest ponoć nie do zatrzymania.  
Grymas przeszedł przez twarz Dracona. Otworzył usta żeby odpowiedzieć, ale w tej samej chwili podszedł do nich kelner, aby przyjąć zamówienie.  
Kiedy odszedł muzyka zmieniła się na nieco żywszą. W całym pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiało Let’s Dance Davida Bowie. Malfoy wpatrywał się intensywnie w wokalistę jakby dzięki zmysłu wzroku chciał lepiej słyszeć wyśpiewywane słowa.  
Po długiej chwili, która Harry’emu wydawała się być wiecznością, przeniósł na niego wzrok.  
\- To prawda, wartość akcji gwałtownie spadnie, bo egipskie gobliny strajkują już drugi tydzień. Próbowaliśmy to opóźnić jak najbardziej się dało.   
Prowadził swój wywód tonem, na dźwięk, którego Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wzdrygnięciem. Malfoy bez wątpienia brzmiał profesjonalnie. W końcu pracując w Gringocie znał się na rzeczy, ale było w tym coś niezwykle przemądrzałego czego Wybraniec szczerze nie znosił.   
\- Gobliny chyba obrały sobie za punkt honoru rozwścieczenie tamtejszego Ministra Magii, w końcu to on namawiał Anglików do inwestowania w ich wytwórnie galeonów podczas wizyty na Wyspach trzy lata temu. Facet kompletnie sobie nie radzi. Powiedział, że negocjacje o wyższej emeryturze zacznie dopiero kiedy zawieszą strajk i wrócą pracy.  
\- Wyobrażasz sobie?! – prychnął. – Nie dość, że gość w istocie zaniża stawki wszystkim stworzeniom magicznym, to jeszcze myśli, że może szantażować gobliny. Debil.  
Harry roześmiał się w duchy na wspomnienie W.E.S.Z. i wojującej Hermiony. Tych dwoje było do siebie podobnych na tak wielu płaszczyznach. To, że pozostawali teraz w dobrych stosunkach i czym na kształt przyjaźni opartej na obustronnym szacunku, było czymś do czego miał problemy się przyzwyczaić. Aczkolwiek podobało mu się to.  
\- Pół dnia spędziłem klęcząc przy jebanym kominku, ostatni raz mnie tak kolana bolały w Hogwarcie od robienia loda pedałom. – Harry zakrztusił się niedobrym winem. – Proszek Fiuu wychodzi mi już uszami. – Draco sięgnął po swój kieliszek.  
\- Oddychaj – rzucił do Harry’ego. – Nie moja wina, że zmarnowałeś najlepsze lata uganiając się za dziewczynami.  
Ta drobna uwaga dodała mu odwagi.  
\- To nie były tylko dziewczyny. – Próbował brzmieć jakby flirtował. Z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu czuł chęć zaimponowania mężowi.   
Draco uśmiechnął się.  
\- Wiem.   
Słowa zawisły w powietrzu. Zarówno te już wypowiedziane jak i te, które cisnęły im się na usta. Harry czuł ich smak na swoich wargach.   
\- I co teraz? – zapytał.  
\- Teraz… - westchnął Malfoy – czeka mnie delegacja do Egiptu.


End file.
